Eye Of The Storm
by SquirrelWho
Summary: The first time she died everything changed and now Rose Tyler is living a nightmare, but in her darkest moment she finds a light. The Doctor, not the one who created her nightmare, but the one Amy calls Raggedy Man. Only, no one else can see him, which means he can't save her...or can he? Rose/Eleven
1. Establishing The Link

This story delves into some darker themes. Dark, dark, dark, at least for me so there are some...

**WARNINGS...**

EVIL Meta-Crisis (yes, that needed all caps), there are some torture scenes not really graphic (no pulling toenails out type stuffs, but some not very nice things happen to Rose), and there may be some mature scenes later (again nothing too graphic).

**CREDITS...**

The idea for this story came from a brilliant story I'm reading. Tick Tock by natural-blues, which is an awesome story and if you haven't read it you should check it out. Her imaginary friend is where my inspiration came from, a completely unique, completely fantastic idea!

* * *

The Doctor flopped down in the jump seat with an exasperated sigh. Amy and Rory were sleeping. _Humans. _He finally figured out what went wrong with the chameleon circuit and since his companions insisted on getting at least eight hours of sleep…_eight hours, honestly did they even realize that was over one-fourth of a day?_...he figured he would occupy himself with repairing it, but the TARDIS decided she didn't want the circuit fixed and started shocking him. He finally gave up after she singed four of his fingers.

He glanced at his watch. Six hours twenty-two minutes before the Ponds would be up. What was he supposed to do for six hours twenty-two minutes? That was enough time to save a planet, bake four pies, one at a time, sculpt a statue, well, he could sculpt a stature in two hours, compose a piece of music… His thoughts trailed off as a familiar melody reached him. An old Gallifreyan lullaby. He hadn't heard it since…since he taught it to…no he couldn't even think her name. It still hurt too much. He paused. Where was that coming from? He listened. Wait. It was there, but it was…in his mind.

"Is that you?" he asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

No reply, but that wasn't unusual.

The melody was still present and as he sat there it grew louder. The room began to grow dark. Wait.

He opened his eyes and he was standing in a room he didn't recognize. It was white, white walls, white ceiling, metal framed bed with white sheets and a white blanket. It was pushed up against the wall. Someone was lying on the bed dressed in a white hospital gown. A woman, at least he thought it was a woman. Her back was to him and she was curled into a fetal position. Her blonde hair hung loose. She wasn't moving, but as he watched he could see the steady rise and fall of her side, indicating she was alive.

"Um…hello," he tried as he crept toward her.

Her whole body stiffened. Fear. Something happened to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, bending down next to the bed.

In a flash of movement that he wouldn't have thought possible she sat up and moved against the wall, as far away as she could manage without actually getting off the bed.

That was when he saw her face and for a moment his mind simply couldn't handle the emotions his body was experiencing. There was hope, hope that she really was who she appeared to be. Fear, because she was there in that room and something happened to her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that it was really, extremely not good. Rage because someone had done this to her, someone had made her afraid. Regret, because that's what he'd felt everyday in that new body because that's what it had been born from. The regret of losing the woman he loved. Love, oh, there was more of that than anything else.

He wanted to reach for her. To touch her, make sure she was real and if she was he wanted to hold her and never let her go, but she was looking at him in a way he'd never seen before. Like a trapped animal about to be slaughtered. Who put that look in her eyes? The moment he found out he would obliterate them, erase them from existence. His hand that had begun to reach toward her of its own accord closed on the air between them because he couldn't force her, especially in this condition.

"Rose," he whispered. Her eyes snapped to his and the fear broke his hearts. "It's me. It's the Doctor." For a moment, a brief moment, the fear was replaced by hope and then she shook her head, but that moment was enough to fuel him. "I'm the Doctor. I really am. I'm here. I'm right here." She didn't move and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. "Remember the gas mask zombies?" he asked, hoping that she would realize only he would know about that. "That was the first time we met Jack. And the Sycorax on Christmas Eve? Lost my hand in a sword fight?" She just stared at him. She could hear him, he knew she could because his voice is what first made her move. "It's me Rose. It really is me. Just like then. New face. Guess that would make me the new new new Doctor."

She didn't even smile. Not a twitch. What the hell happened to her?

"I don't know how you did it, but it won't work, yeah?" she finally said and her voice. He'd never heard her so sad. He knew if it was anyone else they wouldn't be able to tell, but he could hear what was missing. That spark that'd always been there. It was gone. It was as if she had lost her fight. "You can't fool me. I know you have all his memories so play your game with someone else. I'm tired." She sighed, looking away. "I'm so tired."

She laid down, facing the wall, curling her body back into a fetal position.

_I know you have all his memories. _Those words pierced his hearts because he knew what they meant. They meant that the person who had done this was the one he left her with. He swallowed, barely holding back the tears.

"Did…did he do this to you?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know him, didn't trust him. The thought that the woman he loved had lost faith in him hurt more than any pain he ever experienced. It burned his very soul. There had to be a way he could reach her. Then he remembered the sonic. He pulled it back out.

"Rose," he whispered. "Do you remember this?"

He pushed the button. She turned, very slowly, almost as if she was afraid, but not in the same way. Her eyes fell on the sonic in his outstretched hand, eyes widening. She reached out a tentative hand and touched the device.

"It's different," she breathed.

"New, new, new, sonic," he replied.

Then she looked at him. Deep hazel met emerald green. He smiled because that's what she needed. She'd always been the strong one, but this time she needed him to hold her hand and he would because he would do anything for Rose Tyler, even if it met flying his TARDIS into a fleet of Dalek ships.

"You're here," she said, slowly, as if she was afraid he'd vanish.

She reached toward him and his breath caught as her hand stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. God, he never thought he'd feel her touch again. Before he knew it was happening, a tear slid down his cheek. He opened his eyes as she brushed it away and was rewarded by a smile he never thought he'd see again.

"I missed you," he said, this new body allowing him to be more honest with her than he'd ever been.

"I missed you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, breathing in her scent and vowing that he would never let her go again.

* * *

"Oi, sleepy head," Amy's insistent voice called.

He felt someone shove his leg unceremoniously with her shoe covered foot. Not a kick, but pretty close. He opened his eyes and glared up at the ginger who interrupted his dream. Annoyance thrummed through his body.

He hadn't dreamed about her in a long time. He wanted to, but on the few occasions when he slept his mind was filled with other memories, darker memories and although the dream hadn't started out well and she had been in a cell being hurt by the man he left her with, something that would've filled him with guilt if it were true, it ended well. With his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. Then came Amelia.

"What do you want now, Amelia?" he snapped.

"Get up on the wrong side of the jump seat?" she teased.

He sighed, standing up as he rubbed his face. Five minutes of happiness? Was that really too much to ask? Another sigh escaped him as he realized that, yes, for him five minutes was far too much to ask for.

He walked over to the console and that's when he noticed Rory set a cup down.

"Is this a table?" he snapped, eyeing the centurion.

"Um…" Rory began, glancing at Amy for help.

"The answer is no. My TARDIS a highly sensitive piece of equipment, very complicated, very powerful, very precious and very much NOT A PIECE OF FURNITURE."

Rory grabbed his cup and hurried to the other side of the room.

"What crawled up your skirt and died?" Amy snapped, eyeing him angrily in her _coming to my husband's defense _mode.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not wearing a skirt, Pond."

"You know what I mean," she insisted, folding her arms and catching his gaze.

Their eyes locked. Why did she have to be so…she was right. He was upset over a dream. A stupid, not even real dream. He was getting old. He turned back to the console, pulling his ready smile in place.

"Who's ready for an adventure?" he asked, glancing at Amy.

She smiled. That was all he needed. He grabbed the lever for the time rotor and flipped it.

* * *

The TARDIS knew she hurt her thief when she established the connection with her sister, but she needed him and he was strong enough to take the pain. He would have to be strong in the coming days because it would take a while for the TARDIS to find a way across the Void.

The day she heard her sister's pain calling across the Void through one of the cracks she vowed she would find a way. She had to save her sister, but until then she couldn't leave her sister alone. So, she made a mental link between her sister and her thief. The man her sister saved. She would need his strength and her faith in him to survive the coming days.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Lies

And this is where the **not very nice things **start to happen.

* * *

Rose floated in the darkness and, God, it was beautiful. Blissful. Peaceful. Devoid of everything. Devoid of pain, of _his _face smiling down at her.

A sharp slap to her cheek snapped her eyes open.

"No," she croaked out, her voice raspy from her earlier bout of screaming.

"Oh, yes," he replied, gleefully.

She hated looking at him, hated seeing the man who wore the face of her beloved with that manic smile, his eyes glinting in pleasure at the pain she endured. Why? Why did this man have to look like _him_?

"Rose." She turned her head toward the sound of his voice. Not the man who was hurting her, but the other one, her light in the darkness that had become her life. "I'm here, I'm right here."

The pain in his emerald eyes reminding her that they weren't the same. That the man hurting her wasn't her Doctor. He brushed her cheek and she knew he wished he could help her, but he couldn't.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," John demanded.

He hated being called that. The human name he gave her father for his credentials. John Noble. But she wouldn't call him the Doctor because he wasn't the Doctor, he would never be the Doctor.

Raggedy Man turned his piercing gaze on John and she knew if it were possible he would tear the man limb from limb. She'd seen his Oncoming Storm face, but the look he wore would've stopped a fleet of Daleks in their path. He laid a protective arm on her shoulder, gazing, threateningly at the man who hurt her, but she was the only one who could see him so John remained unfazed.

She knew who Raggedy Man really was. She would know him anywhere no matter what face he wore, but he gave her the name and told her to call him that because of the cameras and listening devices. If John thought she retained any connection to him or the TARDIS he would use that against her.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" John yelled, making her jump, even though she was trying to be strong.

Her eyes darted to John and he grinned.

"Good girl. Now, as I was saying before you so rudely blacked out," he continued, as if it was her fault that he inflicted so much pain that her mind couldn't take anymore and finally allowed her a reprieve. She felt Raggedy Man tighten his hold on her shoulder as his anger reached a boiling point. "I've got a surprise for you."

Surprises were never good. Was it a new weapon to test on her? A new test he thought up? Before her mind could wonder any further he pulled something from his pocket. The movement made her flinch. John gave her an amused glance.

"No need to be dramatic. It's only a piece of paper." He unfolded the paper. A paper? Definitely not what she expected. What could be so important about a paper? He cleared his throat, gave her a quick smile that sent a shiver of dread down her spine, then he began to read. "Rose Sweetheart." He paused, glancing at her and she knew he was looking for a reaction to the term of endearment only her mum used and although she tried to cover it up she knew he'd seen the widening of her eyes when he smirked. "I wanted to tell you in person, but those bloody Torchwood tossers told me you were on assignment and couldn't be reached. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but there's been an accident." For a moment she couldn't breathe then she felt Raggedy Man take her hand, entwining their fingers. She glanced at him gratefully. He gave her that look that told her he was there, he would always be there and they would get through this, whatever it was together. "It's your father. He was on his way home…yada, yada, yada, so sorry, blah, blah, blah. I'm skipping over the unnecessary parts, but you get the gist of it." He brandished the letter. "You see Rose this is what happens when you don't listen." He leaned close to her, clutching the rail near her hand. "When you don't do EXACTLY WHAT I SAY."

"I…I…" she couldn't even think. Then she felt Raggedy Man's hand tighten in hers. Pete, her dad, was dead and the man in front of her was the one who killed him. "Why?" she finally managed.

"Did you forget last week?" he snapped.

Last week? She thought back. It was hard. The days seemed to run together. Every day. Breakfast then here then back to her cell then dinner then lights out. It was the same thing every day.

"Remember this?" he asked, pulling his shirt collar down. Two long, angry scratches ran from the back of his neck to the front.

Now she remembered. That was the day he got hands-y with her. When the guards brought her in he sent them out, telling them he would secure her to the table. They hesitated, but were sent scurrying from the room when he threatened to fire them. He was the Director of Torchwood after all.

After they left he offered to give her the day off, forgo all those tests if she wanted. She knew exactly what he wanted and she told him exactly where he could shove that thought. He grabbed her then, told her she didn't have to be a willing participant. She tried to push him away, but he pulled her closer. That's when she scratched his neck. He let out a scream and released her. With one tactfully aimed kick she reminded him that she was Rose Tyler and her mum hadn't raised a girl unable to defend herself against men who thought they were entitled to take whatever they wanted.

And now her actions had cost her the life of her father and she wasn't the only one who was hurt. There was her mum who would have to mourn the loss of the same man twice and her little brother who would grow up without a dad. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She hated John. Hated him like she'd never hated anyone or anything in her entire life. If killing him meant bringing back the Daleks then she thought in that moment she'd do it anyway.

"It's not true," Raggedy Man's voice drew her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"That's right Rose. It's your fault. How's it feel to be the woman who killed her own father?" John asked, drawing her eyes back to him as guilt welled up inside of her.

"Rose," Raggedy man said, resting his other hand on her shoulder again and her attention was once more diverted to him. His ancient green eyes held her gaze as he bent close to her. "He's lying. You hear me? It's a story. That's all this is. One of his own design to inflict pain, just like his tests."

"But-" she started to protest because it sounded like something John would do. He didn't care about her, never cared about her, which meant he didn't care about her family and if he could use them to get back at her she knew he would.

"Your father was the Director of Torchwood and his death, even accidental would warrant an investigation. John wouldn't chance that because an investigation might uncover you and you're a secret he won't allow anyone else to discover."

"I'm a secret?" she asked.

"Who are you talking to?" John demanded.

"Think Tyler. Where are you?"

"Torchwood."

"No, you're smarter than that. Think."

Wait. She wasn't at Torchwood? _Think_. Okay, there was her cell, which was a bit similar to a holding cell, but…different. The bed was different. The mattress was a bit thicker, just a bit. Her clothes were different. Not a hospital gown, same sort of fabric, but it slipped over her head, no ties in the back. That didn't tell her much.

"Rose, Rose!" John insisted, but she ignored him.

Cell. Okay, not much there. Hallway, overhead lighting, brighter than typical Torchwood hallways. Wait.

"There aren't any windows," she said.

"And what does that tell us?" Raggedy Man asked.

"We're underground."

"Ha ha!" Raggedy Man smiled. "I knew you'd get there."

She couldn't help grinning back, but in the next moment she realized what a bad idea that was as John grabbed her shoulders roughly and gazed down at her.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" he demanded.

"No one," she said, her voice quiet as she stared into eyes that harbored no remorse, no mercy.

"You were talking to someone." He grabbed her hair lifting it on first one side then the other, not caring when he pulled too hard and she had to bite her lip to keep from yelling as he searched for some device that she might be using to communicate with someone. When he didn't find anything he became more agitated. "Tell me!"

"I wasn't talking to anyone," she tried.

He backhanded her, the sound echoing through the room from the force of his blow. She felt Raggedy Man's hand stiffen in her own and she didn't have to see him to know that murderous look was back.

"You're a liar!" she shouted, rage and pain mingling from her shock, making her reckless, but in that moment she didn't care.

She shouldn't be shocked. She knew she shouldn't. He tortured her, even killed her a few times, but that was the first time he used his own hands to inflict pain on her. Hands that were identical to ones she once held. Ones that once held her.

"My father's alive. You wouldn't chance killing him or any of my family because that might make someone look into it and you wouldn't want that would you? Because if they looked into it then they might find out about me. Wouldn't want that, would you?" she yelled.

For a moment John remained impassive, staring at her. Then he smiled, that manic smile, the one that told her she was about to find out what horrible thought put that glint in his eyes.

"Oh, that is ever so clever, Rose," he beamed and it nearly made her sick. "Clever, clever, clever." He chanted, leaning in close enough for her to feel his hot breath and a shiver of revulsion ran though her. His eyes locked with hers. Raggedy Man squeezed her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone. "Of course you're right. Can't have anyone come looking for you. Have to keep you all snuggly safe down here, way, way down here under layers and layers of computerized security and you're right we're nowhere near Torchwood. Nowhere near anything." His manic grin turned gleeful as he leaned back and that sent terror into her heart. Raggedy Man took a firm hold on her shoulder moving into the position of sentry. She exchanged a worried glance with him. "You're family's safe, but that's more than can be said for you. You are so far from safe, Rose Tyler and you're going to stay that way until I say otherwise. Do you know why my darling Rose?" he leaned his face inches from hers. "Because. You. Are. Mine." His eyes locked with hers again and for that moment she couldn't breathe. Then he leaned back. "To do with as I will, which is something you might want to keep in mind when you wake up…or is that come back? I'm not entirely sure how to put it."

Then he pulled a blaster and shot her.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	3. Caught In The Act

And this is where it starts to get a bit wibbly wobbly...

* * *

John entered the control room, coffee in hand, and sat down activating the camera system in her room. There she was, lying on her bed. He thought it would only take a few weeks to break her. For her to realize that he was the only one who could save her, but she hadn't. Rose had always been stubborn, but now he knew that wasn't the only card she held.

There was someone else. That thought sent a wave of rage crashing through him. Who was she communicating with? How was she communicating with them? There were only ten other people in the underground bunker, a place he named Stormcage because he needed a name. Had to keep everything on the up and up for Torchwood. He couldn't have some nosy bureaucrat becoming suspicious. There were very few who were allowed to see the paperwork, but if one happened to glance too long all they would find out was that Stormcage was a facility designed to hold the most dangerous threats to Earth. He grinned at his own ingenuity. Those words would be enough to grant him any finances, tech devices, and weapons he needed.

He questioned all ten employees, searched their lockers, but there was nothing, which meant her _friend _was somehow able to communicate from the outside. As soon as he figured out how he could trace their transmission, but he was more than clever so it wouldn't take long at all.

He watched Rose shift in her sleep and grinned.

"I will find out who you're talking to, Rose darling," he whispered. "And after I take care of them it'll just be you and me. As it should be."

As he thought it was going to be that day at the beach two years ago when she kissed him. Then the TARDIS started to dematerialize and she broke the kiss, running for _him_. For the Doctor, but he was the Doctor.

He allowed her behavior, believing in time she would understand, after all, she'd been born human and their tiny minds took time to understand things, especially something as complicated as a human biological meta-crisis. Only, that didn't happen.

She would understand soon though. Once he rooted out her _friend_. She would see that he was the only one who could save her and by then he should be able to figure out a way to change himself to be like her. He ran his finger over her image. Oh, yes they would be together forever, just like she promised all those years ago.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the library reading, which was not his first choice. His first choice had been a few repairs to the TARDIS after she went all…no best not even think it he'd gotten her upset enough saying it. Sometimes she could be annoyingly sensitive. The lights flashed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but I did apologize for that, three times."

Another flash and he grumbled, lifting the book and trying to re-read the last paragraph. Get his mind off…yep, almost did it again. Then he heard it. That melody he heard before…before…

"Oh, I feel a bit…"

He opened his eyes. Lying down, not sitting up, that was strange. He was lying on a bed, but not his bed, although he didn't actually use his bed often he could definitely tell the mattress he was lying on was very much less comfortable. Something shifted on his chest and he froze. Wait. His arm was wrapped around…he flexed his fingers, feeling the thing…no person he was embracing. Amy? That would be really not good, really, extremely not good on very, very many levels. He tried to shift as little as possible, glancing down and caught sight of blonde hair.

"Rose?" her name came out a hopeful whisper.

She mumbled a reply. Her words were incoherent in her mostly asleep state, but he would recognize that voice anywhere. It was her. Absolutely, definitely her. His arm instinctively tightened around her and he brought his other around, keeping her there.

It was a dream, like the other and at that moment he didn't care if he never woke up again, as long as he could stay there with her. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. She still smelled the same. She let out a quiet giggle and he closed his eyes at the familiar sound he hadn't heard in far too long.

She shifted and, reluctantly, he loosened his hold as she propped her chin on his chest.

"Smelling my hair, 's new," she teased, but his eyes were focused on something that flooded his body with concern.

There was a bruise under her left eye. He reached out, hesitating a moment before, carefully running his finger over it. It was something that didn't belong there, not on her, not ever.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

She gave him a teasing grin, as if she thought he was having fun, but a moment later her brows drew together as she studied his eyes.

"You're eyes are different."

"Different?" he asked, wanting to know about the bruise on her cheek, but also curious about what she meant. "Different how?"

"I don't know…'s…'s like there's something there that wasn't…" she shook her head, smiling. "Probably just not awake yet."

_Something there that wasn't. _He tried to figure out what she could mean, but at that moment the door opened and she bolted upright. Lying down to sitting up in less than a second. He sat up, concerned as his eyes darted to the reason for her distress. His meta-crisis entered the room.

The man's eyes were trained on Rose and the look he wore put the Doctor immediately into a protective mode. He shot to his feet, but his movement didn't even draw a glance from the meta-crisis.

"Where is he?" the man demanded.

"Who?" Rose asked and the fear in her voice, raised the Doctor's level of anger at least two notches.

Why was she afraid? Wait. Was this like the other dream?

"That bloody friend of yours. You've been talking to him! Don't try to deny it!" he yelled.

"You have no right to yell at her like that!" the Doctor shouted. "Stay the hell away from her or I'll-"

"There isn't anyone here," Rose interrupted, stopping him.

Wait. What? He blinked. He stepped over to the meta-crisis and waved his hand in front of the man, but the other didn't so much as blink.

"What?" he asked and he heard Rose giggle behind him.

He turned around to smile at her, but in the next moment the meta-crisis crossed the room and grabbed her. Actually grabbed her!

"Find this funny do you?" the man shouted.

The Doctor hurried toward her intent on strangling his meta-crisis with his bare hands if that's what he had to do to save her.

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of Amy's voice. Sleeping? He sat up. Library. Sofa. He glanced at the book in his hand. He must have fallen asleep. Well, that almost never happened.

"Doctor!"

He shot to his feet and raced toward the control room, only then realizing that the TARDIS was shaking. Amy was holding onto the console while Rory clutched the rail.

"What did you do?" he accused, running up to the console.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she snapped.

He glanced over the console, located the lever that shouldn't be flipped and flipped it back.

"I told you never, ever flip that lever."

"Yeah, well, it was an accident."

"How exactly did you accidentally flip a lever?"

She gave Rory a glance and the centurion blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you two? This room is off limits for your…extra-curricular marital…" he shivered. "Things."

"It's not that bad," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I thought it was quite good," Rory said.

"Yes, no, that's quite a lot more information than I want to know about what you two get up to when I'm not in the room, thank you very much," he insisted, covering his ears.

"Fine," Amy sighed.

"What?" he asked, hands still covering his ears.

She walked over and pried one of his hands away.

"I said, _fine_." He dropped his other hand and she grinned. "Since you're all rested do you think we could go somewhere?"

He returned her smile, racing over to the keypad.

"Wherever you like," he replied.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	4. Emotional Surges

Rose's eyes snapped open. The light in the room seemed too bright and it made her wince. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as if she didn't have any control over it. The room. The testing room. That's where she was. What the hell just happened?

Her eyes darted around, finally coming to rest on Raggedy Man. His eyes glared dangerously at something she couldn't see. He was there, next to her and now that she knew he was there she could feel his hand in hers, but that didn't slow her rapid pulse. Then _he _came into her line of sight, stepping closer to the table where she was strapped down.

"You _will_ give me his name, Rose, no matter how many shots of adrenaline I have to give you," John warned. "Blacking out isn't an option."

Adrenaline. That's why her heart was beating so fast. She hated that feeling. He'd only done it once before. When she first got there. She exchanged a glance with Raggedy Man and she could see the rage he felt at not being able to help her. She tried to tell him with her eyes that she was all right, but she'd never been able to lie to him and she knew he could see the fear she felt.

"Now then," John said, drawing her attention and her eyes spied something that looked like a small blow torch. He held it up, clicking it on and grinned as a blue flame caught and began to burn. "All you have to do is give me a name. Just his name Rose, that's all I want and all this will be over."

He paused, but when she didn't answer he snatched her arm, pulling it painfully toward him. She tried to struggle, but the straps held her in place. Then she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Look at _me_, Rose," Raggedy Man said. She turned her head, his face inches from hers. She gazed into his emerald eyes. "Just keep looking at me."

Pain lanced her skin, white hot pain. She couldn't help crying out.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Amy asked, bending down next to the Doctor while he tried for the tenth time to sonic the lock open.

"I'm perfectly capable of unlocking the door myself, Pond," he snapped, irritated because the lock wouldn't budge and it should have.

"Maybe if you tried…" she began, but trailed off when he turned his irritated gaze on her. She lifted her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll just…go make sure everyone's okay."

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't be upset with her. Over the past few weeks he'd been having strange surges of emotions. They came out of the blue. It didn't matter what he was doing, piloting the TARDIS, scanning something, using his sonic, once he'd been in the middle of a conversation with Rory about a planet he thought Amy would like to visit. The emotions ranged from fear, but not for himself, sorrow, the sort that made him feel helpless, rage, and a few times this overwhelming feeling of love, the sort he hadn't felt since…well, since before he lost the woman he loved.

Although he'd been concentrating on the lock right before Amy interrupted him he'd felt a combination of rage and that feeling of helplessness, which is why he snapped at her. He rubbed his forehead. Once they got back to the TARDIS he needed to run some tests. Find out if he'd been exposed to some plant, pollen, microbe, something that affected Time Lords. He couldn't recall anything, but he knew what he was feeling wasn't normal.

It was very similar to something it couldn't possibly be. A psychic link. Of course, it couldn't be that. He didn't have a psychic link with anyone. The only person he ever thought to create a link like that with…well, she was gone now. A wave of regret washed over him and he forced the memories away, banishing them to the back of his mind where he didn't have to see them.

He pushed the button on his sonic and was rewarded with the soft click of the door unlocking, but before he could stand up and take the handle it began to turn on its own. The door opened and he looked up to find Rory standing on the other side.

"Hello," Rory said.

He stood up, smiling at the centurion.

"Rory the Roman," he greeted.

Rory grinned.

"Rory!" Amy called happily as she raced over to her husband and threw her arms around him. "You found us."

* * *

Guards scurried from John's path as he stalked down the hall. Six hours and she hadn't broken. He thought the blow torch would finally loosen her tongue, but she wouldn't betray her friend. He threw the door to his office open slamming it shut behind him.

It wasn't one of the employees and he ran through all the security. Not even an echo of a breach. There was absolutely no way she could be communicating with anyone, but she was. Even if it hadn't been for that day, the day she seemed to be talking to someone during his testing, he'd seen her on the camera feed. Communicating with someone.

She wouldn't tell him. Wouldn't listen to him. Why did she have to be so bloody stubborn? He grabbed his coffee cup and threw it against the nearest wall. It shattered on impact.

He had to find out who it was, find them, get rid them. He had to isolate her. It was the only way to get her to stop fighting him. Then she would see that he was doing this, all of this for them. She had to learn to accept him. Had to learn that he was the only one who could save her, the only one she could trust.

He sat down and turned on the camera feed. The listening devices had been installed during their tests. Hopefully she would let something slip, some clue as to who she was talking to and how they were able to communicate. Once he found out he would have her.

* * *

"You should eat something," Raggedy Man said, not insistent like John, he was never like John. It was more of a worried plea.

"Not yet," she protested, holding his hand that was draped over her waist as she lay on the bed curled up, facing the wall.

He was lying behind her, his chin resting on the top of her head. It's the way she woke up after John became irritated enough to finally kill her. She paused at that thought and then shook her head to banish it. Dying meant healing and now she didn't have any searing wounds and she would've had quite a few otherwise.

She felt comfortable, safe, even if she knew she really wasn't, but after the day she had she just wanted to stay there with him and forget about everything else.

"Regenerating takes a lot of energy," he tried.

"'S that what I do?" she asked.

It was the first time they talked about it. She hadn't asked mainly because when they were alone she didn't want to think about anything else.

"It's different from what I do, but yes, basically it's the same process." He kissed the top of her head and she couldn't help smiling. "Now, Tyler, would you please eat something?"

She was glad this new regeneration was a bit different, like the way he called her by her last name sometimes. It set him apart from John, not that she could ever confuse the two, but she knew if he acted exactly the same, especially if he still looked exactly the same, she wouldn't feel as comfortable with him as she did.

"Five more minutes?" she asked.

"Five more minutes," he agreed.

She smiled, snuggling closer to him. She wasn't sure where she would be if he wasn't there. His presence gave her a strength she knew she wouldn't have otherwise. She wasn't alone and she had something John could never take from her.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	5. Not A Dream

The Doctor stared at the monitor in the med bay. Nothing. He ran every test he could think of. He meant to do it right after they got off that planet, but then there had been a distress call and he had to stop that ship from crashing, disable the tracking beam that was coming from a planet inhabited by a military race. There was always a military.

He was sure he came into contact with something that was causing the emotional surges, but now…looking at the results…he ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was happening to him?

He even checked for an illness, but…nothing. There was a reason, had to be a reason. He didn't say anything to Amy and Rory, but now…no. It wasn't as if they could do anything. He sighed.

"What's that?" Rory's voice startled him and he quickly turned off the monitor before turning around.

"Nothing," he said and then spied the cup in Rory's hand.

"Oh…uh…" the centurion said, noticing the Doctor's gaze fall on the cup he held. "I made some tea. Thought you might want a cup."

"No," he shook his head. "Thanks, but…I'm fine."

He started past Rory, but the man stopped him.

"Is there…is there something wrong? Something you might want to…" Rory paused a moment, obviously uncomfortable. "…uh…share."

"Amy," the Doctor surmised.

Rory gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, she's…a bit worried with, um, the way you've been acting."

He pulled on one of his fake smiles, he'd gotten pretty good at passing them off as real.

"You can tell Amy I'm perfectly fine. I was exposed to something on one of the planets we visited," he lied, "but it's out of my system now."

"Oh," Rory brightened. "Well, that's great! I mean, not that you were exposed to something harmful, wait, was it harmful?"

"No, just made me a bit-"

"Of an a…" Rory said, and then glanced at him, eyes widening as he realized what he almost said, "I mean odd…strange….yeah, I was going for strange."

"Right. Well, all better now," the Doctor said, taking a step down the hall and then…pain lanced through his mind…" he grabbed the sides of his head and stumbled.

"Doctor?" Rory asked in concern, but his voice sounded far away.

No, not pain, not exactly, it was…someone…someone calling him…the room swam and he was falling then…

He opened his eyes. White room. Wait. Where?

"Raggedy Man! You didn't leave me, please, God, don't leave me!" Rose's fearful voice called.

Raggedy Man? He pushed the questions from his mind as his eyes scanned the room for…_No! _

"Rose? Rose!" he called racing toward the metal box that resembled a coffin.

The lid was shut.

"Rose," he said, his voice coming out panicked, even to his ears as he bent down next to the box. "I'll get you out. Don't worry. I'll get you out."

Who the hell did this? Why would someone lock her in there?

"No, 's fine," she assured him, sounding like it definitely wasn't fine. "I know you can't. 'S fine. I just…I thought…but you wouldn't leave me. I know. I just…you stopped talking and I thought-"

Wait. Stopped talking? He hadn't been there, if he was he never would've let someone do this to her. He grabbed the lid and tried to push it up, but it was stuck fast. Locked. Must be locked.

"It's locked, but I've got my sonic. Just give me a minute," he said, fumbling in his pocket and finally pulled it out, only then realizing that his hands were shaking slightly.

She laughed, not the way he remembered. He could hear fear, but, even so, the sound steadied his shaking hands and he almost smiled.

"You can't, you know you can't, but, God, I wish you could. 'S fine though, really."

"Rose this is definitely not fine. Really, extremely not fine."

He pointed his sonic at the lid and pushed the button. She laughed and he almost paused because the sound was much closer to the laugh he remembered. He had to get her out, find out who the hell did this, though he had an idea, a really, extremely not good idea because he was in that room. The same one he'd been in those other times.

He cursed.

"It's not working," he snapped.

"Course it's not," she replied and that did give him pause.

"What do you mean, 'course not?"

"Two different planes, yeah?"

_Two different planes? _What did she mean by that? He sat back, not giving up, he never gave up, but he needed to figure out what was going on. Why his sonic wouldn't open the lock and why Rose seemed to know it wouldn't work.

If this was like the other dreams then it was his meta-crisis who put her in there. She was being evasive. He could hear that in her voice and her carefully worded answers.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Listening, you know that." She paused and he could almost hear her trying to work something out. "Why're you acting so strange?"

"Me? Acting strange? In what way?"

"You…you're acting like you don't know what's going on."

"I don't." He rested his hand on the lid. He couldn't get to her, couldn't reach her, but he wanted to be as close to her as possible. "Rose, you…you called me Raggedy Man. How do know that name?"

"'S what you told me to call you. 'S what she calls you."

She?

"Amy?"

"Yeah."

He told her about Amy. He didn't remember telling her about Amy, but then if this was a dream…wait…when did the word _was _enter the picture? Because it didn't feel like a dream and he hadn't fallen asleep this time. He…felt something…he was pulled here by…

"Rose, how long have I been here?" he asked.

"What do mean, how long?" she inquired.

"Do you remember when I told you who I was?"

"Yeah, that was weeks ago."

"Weeks…" he thought back. Had it been weeks for him? Yes, it had. Time matched, which told him something else was at work. "Okay, weeks ago when I told you that, how long was I here?"

"You never left," she replied.

Never left? No, that wasn't right. He wasn't always there. He…emotional surges. If there was a link then she would be connected to him. _No, no, he didn't have a link with Rose. He didn't. _

"This is a dream."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"For me, this is a dream, or I thought it was. This…" What if it wasn't a dream? What if this was real? For her? What if this was her life?

If there was a link then that meant part of him had been with her the whole time, since the link was established. He closed his eyes and concentrated, accessing it. Now that he knew it existed he could find it…open it…memories flashed through his mind. Rose afraid, his meta-crisis laughing, hurting her, killing her, trying to figure out what she was, testing her… His eyes snapped open, his entire body flooded with rage…stronger than he ever felt before. His clone was supposed to care for her, protect her, give her the life he never could…

"Raggedy Man?" she asked.

The fear in her voice reached past the rage. He pushed his emotions back. He couldn't lose it, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. She needed him to be strong. He took a breath.

"I'm here, Rose. I'm right here," he assured her.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"No, and I'm going find you and when I do I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Then he closed his eyes so he could return to the TARDIS. He knew part of himself would stay behind, with her while he searched for a way into her universe.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	6. Flawed

"Doctor," Amy's pleading voice was the first sound he heard. "Please, you have to wake up."

His eyes snapped open, falling on her startled and then relieved face. Then he was on his feet, running for the control room. He could hear Amy and Rory giving chase, but only one thought burned through his mind. _He had to save Rose._

"Doctor! Doctor!" Amy yelled, but he ignored his friend as he raced up to the control panel and began flipping levers and pushing buttons.

He knew what he was doing was more than dangerous, more than reckless, but he couldn't wait for a safe way into her universe, if one even existed. She needed him and he already let her down once…_No, don't think about that. _If he let the thought form he'd be overwhelmed by guilt. That could wait.

"What happened and what do you think you're doing?" Amy demanded.

"As for what happened, I was called by someone who needed my help, still needs my help. Someone very important to me," he replied.

"Called away? You blacked out!"

"And as for what I'm doing," he continued as if she hadn't said anything, "I'm about to punch a hole into a parallel universe."

"What?" Rory exclaimed.

"You might want to find a comfortable spot and hang on because this is probably the most dangerous thing I've ever done," he said, catching Amy's gaze and she could see there was no talking him out of this, whatever this was.

Both she and Rory raced for safe spots as the Doctor flipped the last lever and…

* * *

Rose was trying to keep her breathing even and not panic, small places hadn't bothered her before, but after an hour it was becoming harder to keep that trapped feeling at bay. She knew if Raggedy Man wasn't there she would've lost it five minutes in.

"He's coming," Raggedy Man said and she was torn between hope that he might actually let her out and fear that he might have something more planned.

A moment later the lid opened and the look on his face told her the answer was _something more_. Before she could contemplate what he might have in store for her he reached down and yanked her, painfully, out of the box.

She tripped over the side, striking her ankle and releasing a gasp. He glared at her and the look in his eyes was equal to the Oncoming Storm look the Doctor wore when he had the same face.

"How could you do this? HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled.

Her mind blanked. Do what? What could she have done? She was in a box. Raggedy Man sat his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit, knowing he was there helped and she knew at that moment he wore a look more dangerous than the man holding her arm.

"I…I didn't-" she began.

"You were perfect, PERFECT and now…" his eyes softened as he gave her that manic smile. "But don't worry, my darling Rose. I'll fix it." He began leading her toward the open door. "Fix it all up. Fix you all up."

She glanced at Raggedy Man and saw the same worry etched in his eyes that she felt. _Fix you all up. _Those words sent a shiver of dread racing up her spine.

* * *

Amy wasn't sure what she expected, well, something, as the Doctor would say, really not good, as she ducked her head between her legs, but what she didn't expect was a sound she'd only heard a few times. The sound of the TARDIS losing power.

"No! No!" the Doctor yelled, racing around the console flipping and pushing every lever and button in sight. "Don't do this! Not now!"

Amy sat up and glanced at her husband who gave her a worried look. She turned her gaze back to her frantic friend.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me!" the Doctor yelled and that definitely got Amy's attention.

"Doctor?" she asked, standing up. He ignored her, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it. "What's wrong?"

"She won't…But she has to…" He gazed imploringly up at the time rotor. "She needs us! She's in trouble!" He growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the console.

_She? _Amy exchanged another glance with Rory who shrugged. She turned back to the Doctor as he bent over the console in defeat, a look on his face so anguished she almost dropped the matter, but she had to know.

"Who's in trouble?" she asked.

He sighed. Then rubbed his face.

"You said…You said someone was in trouble and that they were important to you. Is it…is it someone we know?" she continued.

"No," he replied in a small voice she almost didn't catch. Another sigh escaped him. "No," he repeated a bit louder. "You never met her because I left her there. I just left her!" he yelled the last bit, startling her. "She was supposed to be happy. SAFE! But she's not! How can she be safe when I left her with a BLOODY PSYCHOPATH!"

He was pacing and ranting and Amy wasn't entirely sure how to calm him down. She'd never seen him this upset.

She tried to make sense of what he was saying. There was a woman, one he cared about and he left her with someone who was supposed to keep her safe, but that person turned out to be a psychopath and she must be in a parallel universe because he was in the process of punching a hole into that universe to save the woman.

After a few minutes he seemed to wind down or maybe run out of steam because he leaned on the console again in that angry, defeated pose she knew so well. She took a tentative step toward him when the lights suddenly turned back on. She barely had time to grab the console before the TARDIS shifted violently.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. "What's going on?"

He grabbed the monitor and his lips spread into a wide grin.

"Oh, you beautiful, sexy thing, you!" he exclaimed and then laughed. He glanced at Amy who wasn't grinning, but he ignored that. "She found a way in."

"A safe way in?" Rory asked from where he stood, clinging to the railing.

"Safer than punching a hole into her universe, yes," the Doctor happily replied. "Eighty-percent chance we survive."

"What?" Rory exclaimed, but the rest of his words were drowned out by the alarms that began blaring inside the ship.

* * *

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked, fearfully as John drug her into the testing room.

With each step her panic began to rise. He was going to _fix her_.

"You're flawed, Rose, but don't worry. I can take care of that," he explained. "I thought you were working with someone, communicating with them, planning an escape." They were almost to the table. "That's why I put you in the box, Rose. It was a test, but now I know and I can fix it."

Did he really know? Did he know who she was talking to? That it was…no don't even think it. _Fix it_? What did he mean by that.

"In just a few minutes it'll be just you and me," he continued.

That was all the incentive she needed. She pulled away from him and since she hadn't been struggling it seemed he wasn't expecting it because she broke free. She actually broke free!

She bolted for the door, but as soon as she reached the hallway her entire body erupted in pain and. She screamed. Paralyzing pain and her knees buckled as if they had a will of their own. They connected with the hard floor, but she couldn't even feel it because the pain that consumed her entire body was too intense. Then it was gone. All she could do was sit there and gasp.

"Not very clever, my darling," John said.

She glanced at him and spotted something that looked like a sonic.

"Do you like it?" he asked, following her gaze. "Lovely invention of mine and don't worry once you're all fixed we'll have plenty of time to test all the settings. Just you," he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "and me."

Her legs felt like jelly, but he didn't even pause as he half dragged her back to the table. She caught Raggedy Man's gaze. He looked murderous and she wished for what must have been the hundredth time that he could turn his clenching hands on John.

As she was strapped to the table she closed her eyes and allowed the name to enter her mind as a silent plea escaped her. _Find me Doctor. _

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	7. Traces

The Doctor was still gripping the console when he felt a message strike his psychic paper. He pulled it out, but before he could read it the TARDIS landed, hard, throwing all of them to the floor.

He sat up a moment later, glancing around the control room.

"Amy?" he called.

"Here," she called back. "I'm fine, bruised, but fine."

"Rory" he called, but the centurion didn't immediately answer and he jumped to his feet. "Rory?"

"Yeah, here," Rory replied, lifting his hand and waving it feebly. "My stomach's a bit…oooh, but I'm all right. I think."

"Brilliant!" he beamed and spied the psychic paper on the glass floor. He picked it up and read the message. _Find me Doctor._ His jaw clenched. "I'm coming."

* * *

Fear gripped her stomach and she instinctively glanced at Raggedy Man. He told her without saying anything that he was there for her. He wouldn't leave her.

A hand grabbed her chin, forcefully and her gaze was wrenched back to John who was leaning down, inches from her face. She tried to cower back, but her head met the cold metal table she was strapped to.

"Who are you looking at Rose? Hmmm?" he asked, his hot breath brushing her lips, making her shiver in revulsion. "Who do you see? Because I know you see someone. I've seen you talking to him in your room." Her eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I've been watching. I'm always watching."

He searched her eyes for a moment and she almost thought he was going to kiss her, but he released her chin and she had to force herself not to sigh in relief.

"I'm coming, Rose. I'm going to find you," Raggedy Man said.

She glanced at him and almost quirked her brow, not expecting him to say that. What did that mean? Did that mean the Doctor was there? Oh, God, she hoped so.

"He's here, isn't he?" John asked, drawing her attention. "Who is it then? This Raggedy Man?" Her eyes widened at the name. "Is it Mickey? Or Jack perhaps? Your dad? The Doctor?" he asked the last bit slowly, as if he knew that it was, but she kept her gaze neutral. She wouldn't betray him. She would never betray the Doctor.

After a few moments John shrugged.

"No matter because that's the surprise, my darling Rose," he said. God, she hated it when he called her that. He stepped out of her field of vision and returned a moment later with a syringe. She eyed the syringe warily. He'd used them before and the contents always varied. Sedatives. Poison. One was actually filled with acid so he could time how quickly it killed her. It hadn't been quick at all, but he'd been quite entertained by her screams.

"What's that then?" she asked, knowing she really didn't want to know.

"It's modeled after a medication given to patients at Bethlem. One's who have a specific problem. Want to know what that is?" he asked, as if he was about to tell her the most wonderful thing in the universe. She didn't answer, but he wasn't really waiting on her. "They see things, people, who aren't really there."

"What?" she gaped, her eyes widening.

Raggedy Man was real, not imaginary, but she couldn't help the fear she felt.

"See, now, I thought that would get you."

He grinned.

She glanced at Raggedy Man, hoping he would dispel her fear, tell her everything was going to be all right. That the medication couldn't affect him because he was real, but she was meant by worry and fear in his emerald eyes. A moment later it was gone, but it'd been there and, God, now she was panicking, pulling at the restraints.

Raggedy Man leaned a hand on her shoulder, stilling her as he bent down next to her ear.

"I'm here, Rose, I'll always be here, even if you can't see me," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

That was definitely not what she wanted to hear. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't! If he wasn't there she'd be alone! It would just be her and John and God she'd rather be dead!

"No…No!" she whimpered.

"Oh, yes," John replied.

She tried to pull away, but the restraints held her in place as he plunged the needle into her arm.

"Rose," Raggedy Man said. "Look at me." Her eyes found his. "Think about me. About us. Remember me. Remember that I'll always be here. Never forget that, Rose. For you. I'll always be here for you."

And then she was gone, falling into darkness.

* * *

The Doctor raced around the console, flipping levers, typing on the keypad, checking the monitor, pushing buttons. Amy and Rory stood back, both afraid they'd be run over otherwise.

"I've just got to…" Flip lever, "locate her…" type keypad, "psychic signature…" check monitor. "There!" He grinned, then it slipped. "No! No, no, no!" he yelled. Then he flipped a lever, pressed two buttons and checked again. "No! Don't do this!" Flip two levers, type keypad, check monitor. Curse like Amy and Rory have never heard him curse in all their lives. Then he slammed his hand into the console and Rory was fairly sure if he'd been human he would've broken at least three bones as it was he shook his hand and growled.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, tentatively. "What is it?"

"She's gone," he snapped.

"What do you mean, _she's gone_?"

"I tried to trace her psychic signature and it was there, but then it just…it's gone."

She ignored the whole psychic thing, not entirely sure what he meant, but she knew what he meant by tracing her signature. He'd done that with ships and things.

"Okay, well, what would've done that?"

"Dampening field being activated, if she were given something to knock her out and alter her mind-"

"What? Like drugs?" Rory asked.

"Exactly. Or if she…" he trailed off, unable to even think that. Oh, God, but what if she was? What if he was too late? What if his meta-crisis…No, no! He wouldn't believe that, not until he saw her. "I have to find her. I can't leave her again."

The raw pain in his voice cut into Amy's heart. She had to help him no matter what.

"Okay, so you said you tried to trace her psychic signature. How far did you get?"

"Sorry?" he asked, glancing at her.

"What are we talking, thousand mile radius, hundred mile, what?"

"Oh," he glanced at the monitor. "Oh! You're a genius, Pond."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead and then brought the trace back up.

"Well, I have my moments," Amy beamed.

"Okay, so, if I just…" he typed on the keypad and then returned to the monitor. "Thirty mile radius and, lucky for us I added precautions after my first accidental fall into this universe."

He flipped a lever and the time rotor began to move. Thirty mile radius, not too shabby. He grinned as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
